


A New Broomstick or Two

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Innuendo, Multi, Pre-Relationship, hinted at polyamory relationship with a woman and two brothers... so incest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Angelina was in the market to buy a broomstick until she was offered a better deal.





	A New Broomstick or Two

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ordinary Writing Levels's 31 Days of Halloween  
> day 20 prompt: broomsticks
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/e4ynj3d.jpg)

"So what do you think?" the shop clerk at Quidditch Supplies asked Angelina. On the counter in front of her were two brooms and she was debating the merits of each before she purchased one. Angelina raised her hand to tap her finger against her bottom lip in thought. Suddenly a freckled arm wrapped itself around her waist, startling her. When she looked up to she saw Fred grinning at her.

"Didn't know you were in the market for a new broomstick, Johnson," he said.

"Much less two," George added from her other side. He hadn't stepped as close or touched her but she could feel the energy that vibrated off him all the same.

"Is there something wrong with your old one?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He pointed to the closest one on the counter. "This one's handle seems really smooth."

"I don't know. This one," George said, pointing to the other racer, "has a longer bit until you get to the knot where it bends." She could hear the innuendo colouring their voices and she glanced at the shop clerk who seemed oblivious.

Fred pointed back to the first one, "This one's got a rounded end on it, though."

"Ooo, is that how you like it?" George asked, giving her a teasing glance. "I'm sure we could find something that's long, smooth, and rounded on the end."

"Exactly, George! That's a brilliant idea. It's perfect."

"But she needs two, see?" George said, pointing to the two broomsticks on the counter.

Angelina rolled her eyes and leaned against Fred, enjoying the heat that reached her through his shirt. "Are you two going to get to the point anytime soon?"

"Yeah, you don't need to buy a new broomstick. We've got just what you're looking for, isn't that right George?"

George bounced his eyebrows at her.

Angelina bid goodbye to the shop clerk, who looked put upon to return the broomsticks to their case without making a sale and walked back to Fred and George's shop at the end of the Alley.

With the added privacy, George seemed to waver slightly. "You know, you don't have to... we were just playing around..."

"Was it not an offer? What if I want to play with two broomsticks?"

George's ears turned a light shade of pink. "I think we can oblige," he said, as he glanced at his twin. Fred just squeezed her waist to acknowledge his approval of the idea.


End file.
